The Evil Snow Queen
by Arendelle-Queen
Summary: AU story with evil Elsa. Elsa ran away after her parents death and returns at Anna's coronation. No longer the sweet girl she was she plunges Arendelle into an eternal winter unless Anna gives her the throne. Can Anna save the kingdom and her sister or is Arendelle doomed to the reign of the Evil Snow Queen?
1. Anna's Coronation

_Hey so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however. If you like it let me know because I hope to keep updating. And if you have any suggestions or requests on what you want to see, I'm very open to ideas so just post them in the comments. It will definitely be getting more exciting as the story gets moving. Other than that read and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It had been six years since Anna had seen her sister. Six years since her parents died. Six years since she was just a princess with no worries or cares. But today that was all going to change. Today, Anna was to be crowned the new queen of Arendelle. She thought back to her childhood and when her relationship with Elsa had gone downhill.

* * *

Since she was eight, Elsa had shut herself in her room and refused to come out. Anna had no idea why. One day they'd been best friends, and the next day Elsa was ignoring her pleas to go play in the snow. Then came the day when her parents went on that fateful voyage to her cousin Rapunzel's wedding in Corona. They were only supposed to be gone a month. Well, two months went by and there was no sign of the Arendelle monarchs. They were proclaimed dead. Anna begged and pleaded with Elsa to come to the memorial service, but Elsa kept saying no. So Anna was forced to bury her parents alone.

When Anna came back from the cemetery, she tried knocking on Elsa's door to see if she could get a response, but as usual Elsa was silent. Frustrated, Anna decided she was going in there whether Elsa wanted her to or not so she had Gerda, one of the servants, fetch the key to Elsa's bedroom. Anna took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock. Even though it was a huge invasion of privacy, it was only the two of them and Anna really needed the support of her sister more than ever. She had to push the door harder then expected, but finally it opened onto a room that was completely frosted over. There was no sign of Elsa though. Anna sank to her knees and started to sob. She stayed there until Gerda came and took her to the dining hall for supper.

Anna went straight to bed and nearly passed out from exhaustion. She slept until noon the next day and was feeling much better. Still sad, but much more refreshed. She ordered the guards to set up a search party and systematically search all of Arendelle for her missing sister. Then she called Gerda into her bedroom. "Gerda, you've worked in this castle since before Elsa and I were born. Can you tell me what in God's name happened to Elsa's room?!"

Gerda looked uncomfortable for a second, then sighed and said,"Your sister has ice powers. She loses control of them when her emotions get to strong which is probably why her room was so... wintry".

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"You did when you were younger except Elsa hurt you one day when you were playing. The trolls were able to heal you, but in the process they took away your memories of Elsa's powers."

"So now there's trolls? What's next? Magical dragons that breathe ice instead of fire?"

"Believe what you want Your Highness, but what I'm telling you is the truth."

"I'll have to think about this Gerda. This is pretty unbelievable. But for now please leave me alone." Anna sat in her room for a while thinking about what Gerda had just told her. She was having a hard time believing any of it even though she had a pretty active imagination.

Later that day, the search party returned and reported that there had been no sign of Elsa and nobody had any idea where she might have gone. Anna was worried, but if what Gerda said was true, Elsa could probably take care of herself so she told the guards to go out again in another day or two. The guards looked for Elsa over the course of a month, but they never found her. Eventually Anna gave up looking and made a public announcement saying Elsa was dead. She then focused her efforts on preparing herself for when she became queen.

* * *

(6 years later)

Anna woke up late as usual, so one of the servants was banging on her door telling her to get up. The she realized it was coronation day and the mixed emotions hit her. She was excited to become queen, nervous to become queen, and sad that she was becoming queen. After all, if Elsa hadn't disappeared all those years ago, Elsa would be the one wearing the crown now. Not Anna. The servants were all bustling around getting things ready for the festivities that would take place after the ceremony was over. Gerda was expected to show up any minute to help Anna get dressed.

After Anna got dressed, she went into her father's study and stood in front of the life size painting of him. "Please Father, give me strength so I can get through this day and then rule the kingdom wisely and not run it into the ground or totally destroy it in the first week." Then there was a lot of sitting and waiting until finally Anna was moved to the palace chapel where the ceremony would take place. After she was crowned, she curtsied to the crowd as was expected, except her crown slipped off her head and hit the stone floor with a thud. There was a collective gasp from the room as Anna picked it up and hastily stuck it back on her head. It was crooked, but nobody dared say anything.

The incident was soon forgotten however once the party started. Everyone was having a great time dancing and talking and eating. Ever since Elsa's isolation, the gates had mysteriously been shut as well, so it was the first time in over 10 years that the castle gates were open to other people. The night was mostly a blur of names and faces as countless royals introduced themselves to Anna. There was one man though who looked sort of like a rodent with his big nose and disproportionately large head that had asked Anna to dance at least twice already. Eventually she couldn't take it and she agreed. He took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor and started jumping around like an agile peacock as he put it. Just as he spun Anna and dipped her though (her crown nearly fell off again), the doors blew open with a cold blast of air and in walked a stunning blonde woman in a black dress that looked like ice and a handsome auburn haired man. Everyone stopped and the room went silent. The blonde took in the crowd and finally spotted Anna with her crown just barely hanging on her head. Gliding over as if skating on ice, the woman smirked and said, "Oh don't stop dancing on my account. I just came to celebrate with my little sis".

* * *

_Again this is my first fanfic so any suggestions or comments you have are great. Hope you enjoyed! More is coming soon._


	2. Sheee's Back!

_(A/N) In this chapter Elsa and Anna meet for the first time in forever and Anna realizes just how cruel Elsa has become as Elsa reveals why she started down the dark path. Again don't be afraid to leave me suggestions or ideas in the comments as they're greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Elsa?" gasped Anna. "But I thought you were-"

"-Dead? No dear sister. Merely biding my time until I could return to Arendelle and reclaim what is rightfully mine. I'm here to get back my throne!"

"But where have you been this whole time? The guards looked all over Arendelle for you!"

"I wasn't in Arendelle Anna. You see after mama and papa died I knew that was my one chance to escape my prison and let go of the past and unleash my powers. So I ran to the North Mountain to be alone."

"Wait, what? You mean you really have magical ice and snow powers? Gerda was telling the truth about everything? Even about the trolls?"

"Oh that's right dear Anna. I forgot you had no idea what I'm capable of. Allow me to demonstrate." At this Elsa gave an evil grin and began twirling her hands so ice and snow flew around them.

Seeing the look on Elsa's face, Anna was a little frightened by her sister. "Um that's ok Elsa. Gerda already told me all about how you hurt me when we were younger but the trolls healed me but they also took away my memories of your magic. You don't need to show me your powers right now."

"Oh she told you what happened already? I'm betting she didn't tell you the whole story though. Like how our parents Locked ME IN MY ROOM FOR 15 YEARS! They were scared I would hurt somebody, so they decided the best thing to do was lock me in my room until I had my powers 'under control'. I was so lonely at first. All I wanted was to go play with you every time you asked. But eventually I focused on how I would get my revenge for my imprisonment."

"And um how are you planning on doing that?" Anna asked meekly.

"Well first let me give you a demonstration of my powers." And with a flick of her wrist, Elsa sent a blast of ice toward some lord, turning him into a human ice sculpture.

"That's impressive Elsa. But would you please unfreeze him? I don't think freezing ambassadors is good for international relations."

"Oh look at you Anna. Pretending like you're ready and responsible enough to rule a kingdom. But this is MY kingdom and I'm here to get it back. So no. I won't unfreeze him. He'll thaw eventually. It's just a matter of whether he's still alive when that happens." Elsa then looked around the room and shouted, "This is the fate of all who dare to defy me!" The room echoed with Elsa's threat. Nobody dared move a muscle for fear of incurring the snow queen's wrath.

Anna was so scared she barely had the courage to whisper, "Elsa, you know you could have just like asked for the throne back. I would have given it to you gladly and nobody would be turned into a human popsicle."

Snickering, Elsa replied, "Oh you're so naïve Anna. Where's the fun in that? No I'd much rather take it from you and finally get vengeance for what our parents did to me. And I'll start by destroying the kingdom they loved so much!" And with that Elsa thrust both hands outward and unleashed a swirling storm of black snow and ice.

Anna flinched, expecting Elsa to hit her with the snow and ice, but nothing happened. Looking around she asked, "What was that? What did you just do?"

"Look outside Anna and you'll see."

"It's snowing!" somebody cried.

"In the middle of summer?" asked another guest.

"It just dropped ten degrees in the last minute!" wailed another guest unhappily

"Oh dear. Looks like winter has come early this year. But I'll fix everything if you willingly give me the throne and your life. Otherwise this kingdom will experience eternal winter. Which probably won't be good for trade or resources."

"Wait, why exactly is it necessary for you to kill me again? Couldn't I just give you the throne instead and walk away like this never happened?"

"Oh no dear sister. Because as long as you live, the people will never be truly loyal to me and they'll always have a glimmer of hope that someone will come rescue them. The only way to extinguish that flame of hope is to publicly execute you so they have nobody to believe in anymore."

Anna was sorely tempted to just give up the throne to Elsa, but then she thought about how cruel Elsa had become. Probably not a good idea to give her control of Arendelle. Not without a fight anyway thought Anna determinedly. With that final rebellious thought Anna charged at Elsa preparing to tackle her. Before she took three steps though Elsa waved her hand and Anna was encased in black ice. "Dear, dear Anna. Don't you see how helpless it is trying to attack me? I'll just turn you into a popsicle before you even reach me. And these ice powers are much more deadly than just freezing someone. I can create anything out of ice. Spears, arrows, swords. You name it, I can make it. But since you're just a silly little girl I'll forgive you this one time. And just like that all the ice melted off Anna. "Don't try that again though or I'll be forced to kill you for real," hissed Elsa.

"Also because I'm just such a nice person I'll give you three days to decide. Either you rule a kingdom stuck in winter or you give me the throne and prepare to die."

"I'll figure out a way to stop you," spat Anna.

"Well, whatever you do, don't be too long because after three days my magic becomes irreversible and not even I can bring back summer. That would be a shame now wouldn't it?"

"What happened to you Elsa? How did you get so evil?"

"What happened is I was wronged by our parents and I want my revenge!" shrieked Elsa. "And honestly Anna you should be thinking about your choices right now instead of asking me stupid questions. Clock's ticking after all." Anna couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take her sister's triumphant sneer, she couldn't take the shocked looks on her guests' faces. So she turned and ran out of the ballroom. Anna was on the verge of tears as she burst through the front door and a cheer went up from the crowd who were there to celebrate their new queen. One woman noticed her distraught look and asked if she was alright but Anna shook her off and kept running.

* * *

Elsa watched her sister run away then turned to the auburn haired man beside her. "Follow my sister Hans. And report back to me her every move." Hans nodded and stalked off in the direction Anna had fled. Turning to address the crowd, Elsa declared, "The queen has fled Arendelle. I will be ruling this kingdom from now on. Any objections?" Nobody moved. Hardly anybody breathed they were so frozen with fear. Grinning to herself Elsa announced, "Thought not. Now for starters there's just a few small changes that have to be made.


	3. The Klutzy Queen

Anna ran through the streets of Arendelle, unsure of where she was going exactly. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from the palace, the crowds, and especially from her sister. _She's a stinker. I mean who plots revenge on an entire kingdom for 6 years? _thought Anna angrily. _I've gotta find a way to stop her. _Anna thought back to when she and Elsa were little. Even though the memories she had of them playing together were false, remembering how sweet and kind Elsa had been brought tears to her eyes. _How are you so cruel Elsa? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. But I'll find a way to bring you back and make you good again if it's the last thing I do. _

Hans caught a flash of red hair quickly round the corner toward the center of town. Sighing with annoyment at the fact he would have to chase the queen throughout Arendelle, he took off on a quick jog to try and catch up with the runaway royal. Once he got her in sight, he slowed down to a much lighter jog and took care not to make too much noise as any sound could be heard by Anna in the quiet night. The queen didn't seem to be running anywhere in particular and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping anytime soon either. The prince was well conditioned however and kept up the pace easily.

Anna hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going and before she knew it she had reached the fjord. It was barely recognizable since it was covered in black ice and snow thanks to Elsa. Not really wanting to go back into Arendelle, she decided to risk crossing the fjord on Elsa's ice. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously took a step onto the ice. Finding it solid enough, she put her other foot on the ice. Confident that the ice would hold her weight, Anna prepared to take another step and slipped right on her butt. She turned over on her knees and went to stand up but ended falling over again. It took three more tries but eventually Anna got back on her feet. Sticking her arms out to keep her balance Anna tried sliding one foot forward a little bit but slipped and fell on her side. Groaning in frustration Anna lay on the ice trying to figure out why she was so helpless at skating. Then she came up with a brilliant idea to cross the fjord without standing up.

Hans watched the queen struggle on the ice for several minutes and began chuckling to himself. _She's so clumsy. At this rate I'll be waiting here all night for her to move a foot. But it's actually kind of adorable how much trouble she has with this simple skill _he thought. He saw Anna fall over yet again but instead of getting up she just lay there on the ice. Thinking that maybe the queen had hurt herself, he began walking toward her without even realizing it. When he was only a couple yards away, he saw Anna roll over on her back and sit up. Quickly stepping back into the shadows of a nearby tree to avoid being seen, Hans watched to see what happened next.  
Instead of getting up, the queen stayed sitting and began pushing herself along with her her hands and feet. Hans had to stifle a laugh at this. He couldn't believe the great Queen of Arendelle, sister to the all-powerful Snow Queen, was scooching herself along the ice on her butt. _She's nothing like her sister. Elsa is dignified and elegant and would never do something like this. Of course she would have no trouble walking across the ice in the first place. But Anna is just so klutzy and- and what? Don't think those thoughts Hans. You're supposed to be watching her; not thinking about her big blue puppy eyes and frizzy red hair._ While Hans had been arguing with himself, Anna had made considerable progress with her butt scooching method. She was almost halfway across the fjord. Not wanting to lose sight of her, Hans took off slowly toward the edge of the ice.  
He waited for the queen to get a little farther along then took a step onto the ice. He almost slipped just like the queen, but managed to keep his balance. Taking small steps was the best way to walk on ice he quickly discovered, so he crept along quietly making sure not to lose sight of the queen who was almost to the woods at the other end of the fjord.

Anna's butt was frozen numb by the time she reached the other side, but it was better than falling countless times and turning her whole body into a giant bruise. Just as she stood up and looked for a path into the snowy forest, a black shape came hurtling toward her. Anna screamed and tried to run but the thing jumped on her chest and pinned her down. She could feel hot breath on her face and opened her eyes. First she saw sharp teeth and a snarling mouth, then a black nose, and finally, two beady yellow eyes. Anna realized it was a wolf and shut her eyes to await her inevitable death.

* * *

Elsa was having fun back in Arendelle. She had redecorated the entire castle to suit her taste with ice curtains and frosted windows. Not to mention the huge ice chandelier and the ice throne. Everyone was scared of the Snow Queen which was just how she liked it. Things in the castle had become lax since her parents died, but she was going to change that. Elsa called for another tray of bonbons to be brought to the throne room while she pondered how best to kill Anna when her sister returned. Elsa imagined an army of snow monsters ripping Anna apart limb from limb but decided that was no fun. Then she thought about stabbing Anna through the heart with an icicle but that was even more boring. Sighing with frustration Elsa leaned back in her throne to await her chocolates. A servant came scurrying in carrying a tray of dark chocolate bonbons. A dark look crossed Elsa's face upon seeing this. "WHERE ARE MY WHITE BONBONS?!" thundered Elsa. "I specifically said no dark chocolate ones! I must have white! I am the Snow Queen therefore everything I own must be WHITE! Do you understand?!"

"I'm sorry your highness but we're out of white bonbons. You ate them all yesterday," replied the servant meekly.

"You dare suggest this is my fault? How insolent!" And with that Elsa waved her hand and turned the quivering servant into an ice stature. "Now who is going to get me my WHITE bonbons?!" she demanded.

* * *

_(A/N) Sorry this chapter isn't quite as exciting but I thought it would be fun to just have a little clumsy Anna time. Also, is Hans falling for the queen? (hint hint)_. _Upcoming chapters should have more thrills and chills. Let me know if you liked the idea of switching between Anna and Hans' thoughts. And as always leave me any other comments or suggestions you may have as they really make me feel appreciated. Thanks!_


	4. The Mountain Man

_(A/N) So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy and honestly just haven't felt the creative juices flowing. But here's the next chapter and a certain mountain man finally shows up. Not much with Hans in this one but maybe in the next chapters. As alwwys don't be afraid to leave me suggestions and comments. Be kind though please! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hans saw the queen get tackled by a dark shape that he quickly realized was a wolf. You've gotta save her Hans. Not because she's so cute and helpless but because Elsa will have your head if anything happens to Anna. Hans picked up his pace and began moving as fast as possible toward the other side of the fjord. But he was too far away and he knew in his heart that he would never get there in time.

He saw the wolf rear back it's head in preparation for the death bite and averted his eyes so as not to view the grisly scene. _So much for long live the queen_ he thought grimly. He waited for the scream that would mean it was all over but it never came. He chanced a look over his shoulder to see a man hitting the wolf on the head with what looked like a large stick.

Anna was waiting for the sharp teeth to sink into her neck but the bite never came. Instead it felt like something had knocked the wolf off her chest. She tried sitting up and found that the wolf was in fact no longer standing on her. Anna heard the wolf whimper to her left and glanced over. It was dark but she managed to make out a man beating the wolf with a piece of wood.

"You had enough or you want some more, huh?" shouted the man threateningly. He waved the stick like a batter getting ready to hit a home run. The wolf realized he was beat and turned tail and slunk away back into the woods.

Anna saw the man hurry over toward her. When he got closer to her she was able to discern some of his facial features and realized he was sort of cute in a rugged, unwashed sort of way. "Um, are you alright?" mystery man asked a bit breathlessly.

"Who me? Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up. Nothing I can't handle though. Geez that wolf came out of nowhere! I'm Anna who are you again?" Anna realized she was rambling and tacked on the last bit in a last ditch attempt to stop from sounding like a complete idiot.

"Anna as in Queen Anna? Your majesty!" replied the man hastily dropping to one knee in a show of respect.

Anna looked embarrassed and cried, "Oh no you don't have to bow and stuff! I'm not really the queen anymore cuz my older sister came into Arendelle and sort of took over the throne."

The man was shocked at hearing this but covered it by stuttering, "I-I'm Kristoff. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Haha yep I'm fine now!" replied Anna happily in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Thanks for all your help but I gotta go now. Gotta stop my evil sister from destroying the kingdom and all that!" Anna began walking toward the woods.

"Your highness, wait!" Kristoff called after her. "Not to make it sound like you need protecting because I'm sure you can handle yourself fine- that is you can probably save the kingdom by yourself- I mean you seem pretty-"

Anna turned around and realized how flustered the poor guy was. She began to giggle at how red his face was. "Are you asking if you can come along and be my bodyguard you big strong boy?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Well not necessarily your body guard, buuuut I figure you could use a guide. I know the woods and the mountains better than anyone! I pretty much grew up here!"

Anna looked her potential companion up and down and decided he most definitely couldn't be the worst person to have around in the time of another crisis. "Well if you think you can handle all the responsibility..."

"What? I mean oh right! I won't let you down your highness!"

Anna looked him in the eye and said sternly, "First things first though. You can call me Anna. No more your highness this, your highness that. You saved my life and therefore earned the right to use my first name."

"Um ok your- Anna. So where did you want to go exactly?"

"Gee I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Wait I know! Elsa said she's been staying on the North Mountain for the past 6 years. Let's see if there's anything there that could help us."

"The North Mountain huh? That's a pretty long walk. You sure you're up to it ? Don't need to rest at all?"

"I'm sure!" replied Anna fiercely. "I only have three days before this winter is permanent. I can't waste a second!"

"Okay well if you're on a schedule I guess we better get moving. Just let me call my friend and we can be off."

* * *

Hans watched the stranger help the queen up. He was relieved that the wolf hadn't eaten Anna but was surprised when the two spent several minutes talking. How long does it take to thank somebody for saving your life? Finally Anna looked as though she was heading into the woods but then turned around. Aw jeez. She's gonna ask the big buffoon to come with her. I'll just have to make sure he's not up to any funny business.

The man let out a shrill whistle and stood waiting. Then all of a sudden a dark shape came bounding out of the woods. At first Hans thought it was a moose or something and started laughing to himself. _What the heck is that thing doing? When the guy whistled like that I thought he was gonna call a horse or something; not some stupid moose! Hans started laughing even harder when he saw the guy pick Anna up and put her on the moose. Man, who would ever expect to see the queen riding some dumb furry beast? This is too good to be true._

* * *

When Anna saw the big reindeer she couldn't help but let out an _Awwww_. He was just so cute. "Anna," Kristoff said proudly, "I'd like you to meet my best friend Sven. We've been friends since we were both kids. Well I was a kid. Sven was a- a I don't know. What do you call a baby reindeer?"

Anna giggled. "I don't know either. A pup? A colt? A minnow? None of those sound right."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter. Sven can you say hi to Queen Anna who has asked us to call her just Anna?"

Putting his face next to Sven's, Kristoff said in a funny high pitched voice, "Hi just Anna!"

Anna laughed and Kristoff laughed nervously. He was worried Anna would think he was weird for talking for a reindeer. "That's cute how you talk for your reindeer."

"Yeah well growing up Sven was pretty much my only friend so..."

"So you took to having conversations with him," finished Anna. "Its cool. I was actually pretty lonely growing up too and I got into the habit of talking to the pictures on the walls. Especially this one really cool picture of Joan of Arc."

"Wow. Who would have thought the queen talked to pictures?"

Anna giggled. "Haha yep. I was a pretty crazy kid. But enough chit chat. Shall we get going?"

"Your carriage awaits m'lady." Sweeping into a bow Kristoff held out his hand.

"Wait. You want me to ride on your reindeer? Are you crazy?"

"Is the queen scared?" teased Kristoff. "I promise he won't bite."

"Of course not! Its just that I don't mind walking. I'm fine. Really."

"Look your highness. You've done great so far on your little adventure through this winter wonderland but if you really want to make your three day deadline its probably best if you ride my trusty reindeer."

"Hmph. What about you though?"

"Don't you worry about me. I can move just as fast as Sven through all this snow. Now would you please get on the reindeer?"

"Fine. But I'm walking as soon as I get a little break."

"Fine by me." And with that Kristoff picked Anna up and plopped her on Sven's back. Riding Sven brought back memories of when Anna was little and she and Elsa used to go horseback riding. Except reindeer were a lot slower and clunkier. But it was still sort of fun. Anna was more tired than she realized and before she knew it her head clunked down on Sven's neck and she began snoring. Kristoff looked back to see how the queen was doing and saw she was asleep. Shaking his head to himself and grinning, Kristoff began the ascent to the North Mountain.

Anna slept soundly but suddenly awoke. Sven had stopped moving. Smacking her lips Anna asked groggily, "Is it time for breakfast?" Looking around Anna could just make out a huge palace glittering in the sunlight. She got excited when she realized it was Elsa's ice castle. She began to dismount when she heard a ferocious roaring.

Looking up she saw giant snowman was towering over her. He had rows of spikes sticking out of his shoulders and back and arms. Anna was terrified of this monster and tried to find Kristoff who was nowhere in sight. The giant reached down and Anna put her hands up in a desperate attempt to keep it away from her. However the snowman just grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. "WHY YOU ON MY MOUNTAIN?!" the snowman bellowed, breathing a cloud of frost on Anna. Anna was about to answer when she heard a squeaky voice yell, "Die! Die! Die!"

* * *

Elsa was getting bored sitting in her castle all day so she decided to go horseback riding. She went out to the stables and ordered one of the stable boys to saddle up the finest horse. As she was waiting she walked through the stables examining all the horses. All of them shied away from her as if they could sense the evil inside of her. All except one. The very last horse shoved its head toward her as if asking her to rub it. Elsa was surprised and looked closer at it. It was pure white with a single black spot in the shape of a heart on its forehead. All of a sudden Elsa remembered where she knew this horse from. Her father had given it to her on her eighth birthday when it was just a colt. Elsa had assumed her parents had gotten rid of him a long time ago though.

The young stable boy walked up to her leading another fine looking horse. "That one's a real beauty eh? Been here forever. Used to be one of the fastest horses around but it's so old I doubt it could run more than a mile or two."

Elsa thought for a moment then said softly, "You can put that one away. I've decided I would like to ride this one."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked surprised. "He ain't doing that great in his old age."

"Yes I'm sure. Now do as I say or you'll be a human popsicle!" threatened Elsa; all traces of softness gone. The boy scurried away to do Elsa's bidding and Elsa turned to the horse. "I'm back sweetie. I promised we would be together forever. Now let's ride and make some magic Olaf!" The horse nickered and tossed its head in response.


End file.
